Remembrance
by Myrielle
Summary: Right after Jun Pyo regains his memory, Yi Jeong loses his in another car accident. But this time, he forgets that he doesn’t date nice girls. What happens when Casanova thinks that he’s a one woman man, and that Chu Ga Eul is the only girl for him? AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternate Universe

Summary: Right after Jun Pyo regains his memory, Yi Jeong loses his in another car accident. But this time, he forgets that he doesn't date nice girls. What happens when Casanova thinks that he's a one woman man, and that Chu Ga Eul is the only girl for him?

REMEMBRANCE

Prologue.

White walls, white lights, staff in white uniforms. Jan Di's voice on the phone, shrill with panic.

"Come quickly! Yi Jeong was in an accident. He's at Shinhwa hospital right now. The doctors are operating…"

She felt like she was moving in slow motion, wading through a nightmare. Where was the intensive care unit? The only sound she could hear was the twisted screech of metal on road as she replayed what Jan Di had told her over and over in her mind. He had taken a corner and unexpectedly, a drunk had stumbled into his path. He had yanked on the wheel and slammed on the brakes. The car spun. It smashed into a lamppost. There had been blood everywhere and he had been unconscious upon arrival.

"Ga Eul!"

Jan Di's shout brought her back to reality and she realised with a start that somehow, even in her disoriented state, she had found them. Cold small hands clutched hers and she saw the silvery streaks on her friend's face. Suddenly, she realised her face was wet too and that she was shaking.

"Where is Yi Jeong sunbae?" she murmured.

"They've just wheeled him in. The operation was a success but there's no telling what will happen." Jun Pyo spoke even as he nodded at the screen before him.

Slowly, Ga Eul walked over and saw that it was a large window. She could see him lying inside, swathed in white and green, looking more dead than alive. "Sunbae…oh no, please…"

"It looks worse than it is," Woo Bin said, noting with alarm the way Ga Eul's face turned even paler. "He's going to be alright. He's got the best doctors and nurses watching him twenty-four seven."

Ga Eul looked at Ji Hoo, wondering if he was going to reassure her too. But he stood there, silent as a sentinel, in a world of his own. Perhaps he was recalling Jun Pyo's own accident and how it had almost been him lying on an operating theatre. Now the nightmare had happened again. Only misfortune had snagged the seemingly carefree and free spirited Casanova.

"If it's okay, I'll wait here too," she said weakly and sat down. Nobody said anything. They all understood. "Jan Di ah, if you don't mind, could you—"

"Sure, I'll call your parents." Sitting down beside her, Jan Di slipped an arm around Ga Eul and hugged her close. She knew all too well the dread of feeling that the man you loved would perhaps slip away.

………………………………………….

For days Yi Jeong lay unconscious in the hospital. His wounds were healing slowly but he seemed to be in a coma. His brain activity was normal though and doctors kept telling them to have hope that he would wake up.

During those days, Ga Eul sleepwalked through her classes and in the night, she sat beside him, holding his hand, begging him in soft whispers to wake up. Sometimes, the nurses would come in and find her, a slender willowy girl asleep on the small chair, clutching Yi Jeong's hand, as though she could keep him there by sheer strength of will.

And then one day, while she was in school, it happened.

"Yi Jeong sunbae just woke up! Jun Pyo just called me. Woo Bin sunbae is coming to pick you up."

Classes be damned. She would go for the detention but right now, the only thing that mattered in the world was to see him alive and awake. Ga Eul grabbed her bag and ran for the school gate. Within a minute a bright yellow Lotus sports car appeared and she hopped in.

"See Ga Eul yang, I told you. He's going to be fine. Everything's back to normal."

She managed an anxious smile and tried not to twist her fingers into knots as Woo Bin raced to the hospital. There was no believing like seeing and she wanted to see with her own eyes that he was alright.

Woo Bin fairly dragged her along and then they were through the doors. The luxury of the private ward barely registered as Ga Eul's eyes zoomed in on the man sitting up in bed. The bruise on the side of his cheek had all but faded and the swelling had disappeared. That cut above his brow was going to leave a scar though.

"Sunbae…" After days of fervent praying and nights of talking to him, now that he was awake, all she could manage to do was feast her eyes on the sight of him and utter one word.

To Ga Eul's astonishment, Yi Jeong stopped talking to Ji Hoo, turning quickly in the direction of her voice. Smiling broadly, he lifted a hand and beckoned her over. "Ga Eul yang, you're finally here."

Even for Yi Jeong, that kind of reaction to her was a little strange. But she chalked it up to his near death experience and eagerly came forward. "Sunbae, how are you feeling—ah!"

For a man who had just come out of a coma, he moved fast. One minute Ga Eul had been by his side, the next she was in his arms and he was…

"Why is Yi Jeong sunbae…hugging Ga Eul?" Normally, Jan Di would have snatched Ga Eul out of Yi Jeong's clutches and beat him to a pulp. But she could hardly do that now. She was rooted to the floor with shock, as were the other three.

He wasn't just hugging her, he was nuzzling her neck. For about half a minute, Ga Eul remained frozen in his arms, her eyes huge with confusion and shock. And then common sense kicked in and she tried to push him away. "Sunbae, stop. You…"

"Aish, there's no need to be embarrassed," Yi Jeong replied but he did loosen his grip on her, not enough to let her get away though. "After all, I've just come out of a coma, or so the doctors tell me. So what's wrong with a boyfriend giving his girlfriend a hug?" He chucked her affectionately under her chin. "Cat got your tongue, Ga Eul yang?" he teased as she gaped at him.

And then he noticed she wasn't the only one. Jun Pyo was actually holding onto Jan Di who was in turn, clutching Ji Hoo. If Woo Bin's eyes got any bigger they would fall out of his head.

"What?" Yi Jeong asked, feeling slightly annoyed. His friends weren't prudes, far from it. Okay, Woo Bin wasn't a prude. Geum Jan Di was one and Jun Pyo was just clueless. Protectively, he pulled Ga Eul closer to him, ignoring her squeal of protest.

"Your… your girlfriend?" Woo Bin finally repeated after a small lifetime.

"Yes, my girlfriend." Yi Jeong turned to Ga Eul, squeezed her hand tenderly and then before she could stop him, leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh my God, this can't be happening," Ga Eul thought.

"Oh my God!" Jan Di screamed at the sight of Yi Jeong, the playboy of the group, stealing Ga Eul's first kiss.

"This can't be happening," Jun Pyo muttered as he held onto his furious girlfriend. Amnesia he could understand, he'd been through it. But this? What the heck was going on?


	2. Resolutions

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternate Universe

Summary: Right after Jun Pyo regains his memory, Yi Jeong loses his in another car accident. But this time, he forgets that he doesn't date nice girls. What happens when Casanova thinks that he's a one woman man, and that Chu Ga Eul is the only girl for him?

REMEMBRANCE

II. Resolutions

Yi Jeong looked at his three friends. They had gotten into many tight spots before but he had never seen them look so uncomfortable. He felt tempted to tell Woo Bin that if the latter ran his hands through his hair one more time, he might end up losing some. Jun Pyo was wearing a hole in the ground with his pacing and Ji Hoo seemed to be meditating. But then again, that last part wasn't so unusual. After all, it was Ji Hoo. He only seemed to be awake when Geum Jan Di was around.

And speaking of Geum Jan Di, she would have throttled him if Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo hadn't stepped in, the former by forcibly removing her from the room and the latter by whisking Ga Eul away from him, something Yi Jeong had just forgiven Ji Hoo for.

"Are we going to say anything?" he finally asked, mildly exasperated and amused.

Woo Bin looked at Ji Hoo. But it was Jun Pyo who spoke. "Now look here, I know exactly what you're going through. I had amnesia too, not like the way you do now, but I got things mixed up. So you should listen to us."

"But you didn't."

Jun Pyo swallowed hard. "Well." Yi Jeong grinned as he watched the leader of F4 squirm. Jun Pyo hated admitting he was wrong, even if he was. "That got me into a lot of trouble. Yah, you want to end up like that?"

"I couldn't end up in as much trouble as you even if I tried Jun Pyo."

A vein twitched in Jun Pyo's temple. "You know, maybe I shouldn't have saved you from Geum Jan Di."

Yi Jeong chuckled and raised a conciliatory hand. "Anything but that. However, what's the problem you guys are skirting around? Does it have anything to do with Ga Eul yang?"

"And this girlfriend business," Woo Bin interjected, feeling slightly relieved that Yi Jeong had brought it up. Of all the three, he was feeling the most confused. He liked the idea of Yi Jeong with Ga Eul and had even sent them on that fake date together. He knew that Yi Jeong liked Ga Eul, liked her enough to refrain from fooling around with her like he would other girls. But in this state, he had no idea whether Yi Jeong could be trusted, especially since he had Ga Eul in his sights. "What makes you think she's your girlfriend?"

Yi Jeong blinked and looked at Woo Bin in a manner that conveyed the unmistakable impression that he thought Woo Bin was stupid. He was just too polite to say it. "Because she's asked me out on dates. We've dated, I can't remember exactly all the dates but I do remember planning for one. Fireworks and the skating rink. And there was a bad movie, I can't remember what it was though, thankfully."

If he grabbed his hair anymore he was going to lose it. Exhaling loudly, Woo Bin looked at his shoes. Of all the dates Yi Jeong would remember, he would recall the fake one!

Jun Pyo coughed and if the situation had been less serious, Woo Bin would have laughed. Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di had spent the whole day spying on Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. But Yi Jeong didn't even glance over at Jun Pyo and Woo Bin realised that he had forgotten about that. Neither was Jun Pyo going to bring it up since as far as he knew, it had been a genuine date.

"I can't recall everything but…" His memory was obviously affected but amongst the bits and pieces he could put together… "I know I like her. A lot. And she likes me too. She told me so."

Whoa, obviously things had progressed under their radar, Jun Pyo thought as he watched his friend. So Yi Jeong, who espoused the theory that women had an expiry date and who never went out with the same woman for more than a week, had never looked so serious, especially when a woman was the issue at hand. And Chu Ga Eul had guts he didn't think she possessed if she had really confessed her feelings to Yi Jeong. "Wait, how do you know that you are remembering things correctly? After all, you think she's your girlfriend but you got that wrong."

"Well I assumed that since she was head over heels for me and I like her, we were an item. Why wouldn't we be?"

Because your emotional baggage was always in the way, Ji Hoo wanted to reply but he held his tongue. This wasn't the time to be asking Yi Jeong if he remembered how badly his parents' marriage had scarred him. "Because you weren't pursuing her before."

"What?"

"In fact, you spent all your time running after other women. Women you would leave after a week, at the most."

"Ji Hoo ah, maybe this is not the time—"

"This can wait—"

Waving aside Woo Bin and Jun Pyo's protests, Ji Hoo leaned against the wall, his unblinking gaze fixed on Yi Jeong. "You never wanted to settle down. You liked her, but you did not want a serious relationship. Your nickname is 'Five Second Kill' because that's usually the amount of time it takes for you to sweep a woman off her feet. And you like that reputation."

Yi Jeong vaguely remembered some women here and there but he had assumed they were the usual casual dates or just women acquaintances. Ji Hoo's words were giving him a headache, literally and figuratively.

"And that's why Jan Di wanted to skin you alive. Because she thought you were fooling around with her best friend."

Well, he might have been wrong about the boyfriend-girlfriend part but surely he couldn't have made up all of it right?

_Come on a date with me…_

_Ga Eul yang, you wanted to go out? I'm not too late I hope…_

_She looked so pretty and earnest, her hands stained with the clay she was moulding, unaware of his presence, his gaze on her…_

His head was starting to pound in earnest now.

"If you decide you want her now, you'd better think carefully. It would be a step that you can't take back easily." And then unexpectedly, Ji Hoo gave a small smile. "But we'll be here to help you out, whatever your decision."

…………………………………

Yi Jeong had kissed her. He had kissed her. He had—

"Oi! Are you listening to me Ga Eul ah?" Jan Di knew that Yi Jeong was a Casanova bar none but surely his kiss couldn't have killed off Ga Eul's ability to think and speak.

They were in the porridge shop now, and Ga Eul had spent three quarters of the time so far staring off into space. Jan Di fervently hoped that the other F4 members would set Yi Jeong straight so that he would stay away from her best friend. Ga Eul had already shed so many tears and sacrificed so much for that playboy who could not be trusted. He was a good friend and reliable but not with matters of the heart.

Forcing herself to listen to Jan Di, Ga Eul realised that the former was really very worried. "I'm okay."

'You had your first kiss stolen by a frog disguised as a prince, I don't think so,' Jan Di thought glumly but she kept that comment to herself. "I'm sure in time he'll remember that you aren't dating him."

Ga Eul sighed deeply. "I guess so. It's better that way." A part, a really large part of her actually, wanted Yi Jeong to completely forget about his playboy past. Maybe then she would stand a chance. But of course she didn't really want that to happen. It would be like building a house on sinking sand. When he remembered he was Casanova, he would drop her like a hot potato and leave. "After all, he doesn't date nice, naïve girls related to his friends."

Jan Di nodded sympathetically and placed a hand over hers. "It'll be alright. If Gu Jun Pyo can get back his memory in spite of that thick skull, I'm sure Yi Jeong sunbae will recover soon. But will you be okay, you know, especially if he comes looking for you in the meantime?"

Sometimes Jan Di was so transparent. But there was no better friend to have by one's side, especially in a time of need. "I'll make sure he knows where things stand. I may care for sunbae but this isn't the way to start a relationship." Squeezing Jan Di's hand reassuringly, she made a fist and forced herself to smile."Fighting yah?"

She would just have to be strong, for everyone's sake. But most of all, for her own.

……………………………………..

Well, apparently there had been nothing to worry about after all. Yi Jeong had been discharged from hospital three weeks ago and she hadn't seen so much as his shadow. She had sent her regards via Woo Bin and Jan Di, even sending abalone porridge over, but she had stopped herself from visiting him, even though she wanted to more than anything else.

Ga Eul dumped her school bag behind the counter and was tying on her apron when she heard the door open. Jan Di would come in later and right now, she was the only waitress available. Yanking the knot tight, she turned and smiled, bowing her head. Whoa, expensive leather shoes. Shiny too, she noted. "Welcome to the shop," she greeted before straightening up. Then the smile promptly dropped from her face as her mouth dropped open. "Sunbae."

"You're a very stubborn woman Ga Eul yang."

"Ah?"

His hand encircled her wrist and before she knew it, he was pulling her out of the shop. Talk about déjà vu, Ga Eul thought as she tried to unsuccessfully stop him. "Wait, I'm the only one on shift. My boss needs me. Hey—"

She sure was noisy too, Yi Jeong thought as he gently pushed her into the car and shut the door firmly. He got in just as she was pulling on the handle and had the door half opened. "Get in here Ga Eul yang," he ordered as he reached over and shut the car door, locking it.

"Sunbae—you! This isn't the Stone Age you know. You can't snatch me out of the shop and make me sit in this car."

"Who said we were going to just sit here? Belt up." Revving the engine, he stepped on the pedal and the Lotus entered the steady stream of traffic on the road. Watching her grab the seatbelt from the corner of his eye, Yi Jeong grinned. "Besides, if this was the Stone Age, I would be dragging you back to a cave and we certainly wouldn't be going there to talk."

Ga Eul turned bright red as the implication of his words dawned on her. Had he been this insufferable before the accident? She stared at him and noted how pleased he looked with himself. Maybe he had always been this insufferable; she was just experiencing it for the first time. Unable to think of a snappy rejoinder, she settled for lifting her chin higher and steadying her voice, asked, "What do you want to talk about?" Remember, calm and cool. Calm and cool, she repeated to herself under her breath as she turned away and looked out the window.

"I'd like to talk about why you haven't been to see me even when Woo Bin and Ji Hoo told you that I'd gone home from the hospital."

"I..err..I was busy. Mid-term deadlines." You are such a bad liar, she scolded herself, wincing inwardly. "I sent porridge and well wishes. Woo Bin sunbae gave them to you I'm sure."

'You are such a bad liar,' he thought with fond amusement. "You're afraid to see me aren't you?"

"No! That's not the case. It's just that you have, I mean you had the wrong idea and I didn't want to …ah…encourage you."

"You didn't want to lead me on?"

"Exactly," Ga Eul emphasised, ignoring the warm flush that was spreading from her cheeks to her neck. "It would not be the right thing to do and it wouldn't help your recovery. In fact, you seeing me is a bad idea. Why don't you come back when you remember everything again? You can drop me off here. I can walk back."

Obviously Yi Jeong had other ideas since he refused to pull over and let her out.

Ga Eul yang was obviously desperate to get away from him. Since she didn't loathe him, that much he recalled and Woo Bin had assured him that it wasn't the case, it had to be because of her feelings for him.

"Was I that terrible?"

If she had turned her head faster she would've gotten whiplash. "Excuse me?"

"Was I such a playboy that it's too late to make amends now?" He stopped at a red light and looked over. Ga Eul could feel her insides turn to mush as she looked into those soulful dark brown eyes.

"It's not about making amends," she said quietly. "You just aren't like this. You would never have said such a thing if you had been yourself."

"How do you know this isn't me?" Behind them, a car honked and Yi Jeong started driving again. "I mean, if I was really just a superficial playboy you wouldn't have fallen for me, would you?"

He had spent hours grilling his friends about everything they knew concerning him and Ga Eul. While his memory was still hazy, there were certain things he could recall and she wasn't so swept away by his wealth and good looks that she couldn't pour a glass of water over his head when he stepped out of line. Okay, so he couldn't quite recall what he had done to make her so mad but at least it showed him that she wouldn't put up with any crap he gave her.

'No you aren't. But you don't love me. That's the problem.' Of course she wasn't going to say that. "We are just friends." How she hated that phrase. "Nothing more."

"Nothing more because we decided or because I decided?"

Ga Eul felt more than a little trapped. The more she spoke, the more she seemed to be giving away. It was New Caledonia all over again. "What does it matter?"

"It matters because friends don't push themselves to the brink of overexertion spending every night looking for a sign that's almost impossible to be found."

Of all the things he had to remember…

"It matters because although I can't remember much at all, I know a lot of what I'm missing has to do with you. There are memories that only you and I share."

It registered vaguely that he had finally pulled over but now, she was powerless to get up and walk out. Numbly, she just stared there, her head down, her heart hammering in her chest.

"And if that's not reason enough, I remember that I like you." Reaching over, he tucked a strand of hair gently behind her ear, grateful that she didn't pull away. She wouldn't look at him though. "Amnesia involves a loss of memory, not making things up. And whether you want me to or not, I'm going to show you what things can be like between us."

She didn't dare look at him. Because if she did, all her resolve would disappear. She wanted to believe him but she couldn't. It was just the amnesia talking, it had to be. "Could you drive me back to the shop? Please," she said after a long silence.

Yi Jeong didn't say anything more during the drive back. When he dropped her off, she was shutting the door when she suddenly blurted out. "We're better as friends."

He smiled at her and it was such a knowing smile that she couldn't quite meet his gaze. "I beg to differ. See you tomorrow Ga Eul yang."

And then he drove off, leaving her standing on the pavement with a strange mix of fear, bafflement and reluctant hope blooming within.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! All constructive feedback is welcome. Do let me know what you thought.


	3. Tactics

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternate Universe

Summary: Right after Jun Pyo regains his memory, Yi Jeong loses his in another car accident. But this time, he forgets that he doesn't date nice girls. What happens when Casanova thinks that he's a one woman man, and that Chu Ga Eul is the only girl for him?

REMEMBRANCE

III. Tactics

"Is he still there?" Ga Eul bit her lip nervously, clutching the phone to her ear so tightly that it hurt.

"Yes he is," Jan Di hissed back into the phone although there was no way that Yi Jeong could hear her in the kitchen. "It's been an hour already! You need to come in now or I'll be stuck alone with the dinner crowd."

Ga Eul resisted the urge to stamp her foot on the ground. What she really wanted to do was stamp on So Yi Jeong's foot and push him back into his fancy Lotus car. Why did he have to make things so difficult? But she couldn't let her problems affect Jan Di. "Alright, I'm coming back. See you in a minute."

Taking one last gulp of her coffee, to fortify her nerves, Ga Eul paid the bill and walked round the corner. Five minutes later, she was at the shop. As she pushed open the door, Yi Jeong, comfortably ensconced in a corner table alone, smiled and waved at her. He looked so smug and cheerful that Ga Eul made a face at him, if only to cover up the fact that in spite of her frustration with him, he still made her heart skip a beat.

He chuckled and then went back to reading the book he held.

"Has he been doing that the whole time?" Ga Eul whispered to Jan Di as she put on her apron.

"That, and looking at his watch. And occasionally smiling to himself," Jan Di replied, handing a tray of food to Ga Eul. "I take it the two of you are now playing a game of Catch me if you Can?"

"Well I wouldn't be hiding if he'd stop hounding me."

And that was the last of their conversation as the dinner crowd swarmed in. In between taking and serving orders, Ga Eul found herself casting glances at Yi Jeong when he wasn't looking. Why oh why did he have to look so…

"He's so cute! Maybe I should go and introduce myself," squealed the young woman she was serving and for the first time in her life, Ga Eul was slightly tempted to maim a customer.

Gritting her teeth and wishing for the umpteenth time that Yi Jeong would go away and leave her in peace, Ga Eul resigned herself to his presence for the rest of her shift. She couldn't have expected to avoid him indefinitely. The first three days had been a resounding success. She had managed to leave school slightly earlier and avoid him when he came to pick her up from school. All text messages and phone calls had gone ignored and she had hidden in the kitchen or swopped shifts with Jan Di to avoid him at the porridge shop. Until he had wised up today, she thought sourly. But then again, he was smart enough to have realised that this was the only way of catching her, even if it meant wasting hours of his day. Maybe he had been waiting to see how long she would continue like this?

………………………………….

"Okay, so the plan is that we'll take the bus home together, right?" Ga Eul anxiously reminded Jan Di as they cleaned up the kitchen and kept their aprons.

"Yah, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I should speak to Gu Jun Pyo and ask him to keep an eye on Yi Jeong sunbae. I know this is hard for you." Jan Di patted Ga Eul's shoulder comfortingly and both of them exited the kitchen.

"Jun Pyo sunbae?"

"Gu Jun Pyo!"

"Yah, finally you come out. Why are you always so slow? You'd be fired from Shinhwa if you moved at this pace."

Both girls stared, mouths slightly opened even as Jun Pyo came forward and rather unceremoniously grabbed Jan Di by the arm and began dragging her out.

"Who wants to work for Shinhwa with you there?! You'd be an awful boss—Hey! I promised Ga Eul I'd go home with her. Stop! Gu Jun Pyo!"

Ga Eul could only watch as her safe ticket home disappeared rapidly from view. Jan Di tried once to open the door but she gave up when Jun Pyo revved the engine and his Lotus roared to life and out onto the road. She didn't have to turn around to know that Yi Jeong was smirking.

There was only one reason why Jun Pyo would show up and that was because Yi Jeong had called him. "Please go away, I don't like you at the moment," Ga Eul said flatly as she headed to the counter to grab her bag. Which was missing. For a moment Ga Eul felt like pulling on her hair; she was so frustrated at being thoroughly outmanoeuvred.

"I've put your bag in my car. C'mon, I'll drive you home."

On the other hand, she could always pull Yi Jeong's hair. Narrowing her eyes, Ga Eul briefly contemplated the prospect of Yi Jeong without his lovely locks but gave up when she realised that he would still look as handsome as ever. God had not been fair to the rest of the human population when He made the former.

"I see where you learnt your Cro-Magnon behaviour from," she muttered as she put on her seatbelt. "Or did you teach Jun Pyo sunbae to treat girls that way?"

"I'll have to admit that Jun Pyo taught me that one. But then again, I've never had to resort to that until you. You're a hard lady to get hold of, Ga Eul yang." He smiled at her and Ga Eul resolved to avoid looking at Yi Jeong. One day though, she was sure his smile would not weaken her knees.

"Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Why don't you stop refusing to go out with me?"

"No!"

"There's your answer Ga Eul yang."

He was going to pester her into submission. Breathing in deeply, Ga Eul tried to calm her nerves. At least with the pre-amnesiac Yi Jeong, she knew what to expect. With this Yi Jeong, there was no telling what he would say or do. And it was havoc on her heart. Without his barriers, she was more vulnerable than ever. And she was not used to protecting herself from him, not this way. 'Oh, who am I kidding? He doesn't have to pester me into submission. I'll crumble like the proverbial cookie before he's halfway done."

She looked so worried that under any other circumstance, he would have felt sympathetic. Now though, Yi Jeong felt inordinately cheerful. He could sense that eventually, Ga Eul would accept him. It was just a question of whether it was sooner or later.

"Where are you taking me?" She suddenly asked, her face close to the window. He could see her reflection clearly, the way she was biting on her lip. Suddenly Yi Jeong's head was filled with thoughts that he'd rather Ga Eul knew nothing about and he turned away, focusing on the road.

"We're going to the new park, the one in the middle of the city." It was like a mini-version of Central Park in America but it was fully lit up, and a lot more secure. The trees were hung with golden lights all year round and Yi Jeong thought that Ga Eul would prefer a walk there to a fancy dinner somewhere else. Besides, they had both eaten in the shop.

Her daydreams were coming back to bite her on the behind. She had imagined Yi Jeong and herself talking long romantic walks there countless times and now that it was becoming a reality, she was becoming a bundle of nerves. Omo, what if this encounter ended the way it did in all her daydreams?

"Ga Eul yang, are you blushing? You look a bit red." Apparently he wasn't the only one with those kinds of thoughts. Okay, Ga Eul wasn't quite in his league. She probably stopped at kissing. Yi Jeong was looking forward to giving her more than kissing to think about. One step at a time, he reminded himself.

"I'm not! I'm just…cold." Covering her cheeks with her hands, she felt the burning warmth on her fingers and knew that she hadn't fooled him. To her great relief, he pulled into a parking space and she hopped out, eager to put some distance between them.

Yi Jeong locked his car and then walked towards the park. "Aren't you coming? It's still early; I'll have you back before ten o'clock."

He was so presumptuous sometimes. What if she had homework?

"I know you have no homework. I checked with your classmates."

"You did what?!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that earlier."

"Why did you do that?" If her voice got any higher it would qualify as a squeak. "Sunbae! Answer me," she demanded as she hurried after him. "Do they know who you are? Did you tell them?"

He grinned. "I didn't have to. They recognised me."

Tomorrow, she would have an avalanche of rumours and gossip to deal with. Even if she denied that they were involved, by then there would be so many wild stories spun that the truth would be buried and ignored.

"They're going to think we…you…me…"

"That we are dating? Now whatever gave them that impression? But no harm done, especially since you aren't dating anyone in school."

Ga Eul's mouth dropped open. Was this part of a ploy to label her as his?

"Now this type of Cro-Magnon behaviour I taught Jun Pyo," he quipped when he saw that she realised what he had done. "Now come on, don't just stand there. We need to talk."

Heck yes, they had plenty to talk about. His ears would be burning by the time she was done.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^


	4. A Walk to Remember

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternate Universe

Summary: Right after Jun Pyo regains his memory, Yi Jeong loses his in another car accident. But this time, he forgets that he doesn't date nice girls. What happens when Casanova thinks that he's a one woman man, and that Chu Ga Eul is the only girl for him?

REMEMBRANCE

IV. A Walk to Remember

He could practically see the steam emerging from her ears and very deliberately turned his back, walking towards the park. It was his first time here and he had to admit, it was a simple place but pretty enough.

"Yi Jeong sunbae!" came her irate cry and he could hear her footsteps as she hurried after him. Yi Jeong bit back a chuckle. He enjoyed teasing Ga Eul yang too much and hoped that he hadn't gone overboard. But it did please him to know that no boy was going to pursue her in school now that she was unofficially his.

Sensing that she was close by, he glanced over his shoulder and saw her trailing a step or two behind. Sighing impatiently, he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her next to him. "Ga Eul yang, I don't require my woman to walk behind me to show my superiority. But if you do wish to worship the ground I walk on, I can think of a few more creative ways for you to do so."

That kind of remark was begging for a ruthless putdown. Unfortunately, that kind of sarcasm was just not in her nature. If she were more like Jan Di, she would have kicked him already. Again though, she wasn't like that. Plus, his hand in hers was throwing her off balance. "Sunbae, you are so full of it," she said disdainfully and tried to pull her hand away.

He tugged it back.

She pulled harder.

He refused to let go.

It went on for about five minutes before Ga Eul gave up when she realised that she and Yi Jeong were making a scene. "You always get your way," she muttered. "You are such a spoiled chaebol."

"I know you love me so I'll forgive that remark. Besides, you were thinking of this in the car." Yi Jeong squeezed her hand. "I don't have to bring you to a skating rink to do this, do I?"

"But that was a—" Ga Eul clamped her mouth shut before she could say more. Did he think that date was real? It had felt real enough to her and at times she could've sworn that Yi Jeong had forgotten that it was a put on show for Jan Di and Jun Pyo's benefit.

"A what?" Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul curiously. In his mind, that had been a great date, although he couldn't quite recall all of it.

She'd have to tell him sooner or later. What Ga Eul couldn't understand was why she felt so guilty, as though she was ruining something for him. And she was also afraid that he would be hurt by the truth.

"We've only been on two—I mean, three dates actually."

Only three dates? Apparently the people who had bestowed the title of Casanova on him had been overly generous. "Go on. Tell me about them."

'Oh gee, Yi Jeong sunbae, they weren't all that great. Twice you swept me off my feet and then brought me crashing down to earth by telling me that acting was just acting. And once, you surrounded yourself with girls from a club and then offered me to your father.' At least those were the words that sprang to mind but they never made it to her mouth.

Hm, so far not so good. Her silence didn't bode well and when he weighed that in with the way she had interrupted him when he had mentioned their date… As they walked slowly through the park, Yi Jeong couldn't help but notice the couples around them. They looked so happy.

"Ga Eul yang," he said quietly, "you have to tell me the truth. I would at least like to know how things were between us. I deserve that much, if nothing else."

He'd been pretty sure a reasonable appeal like that would succeed but Ga Eul yang apparently didn't think it was good enough, for she still remained silent. Yi Jeong hadn't planned on doing this but being with her in New Caledonia had taught him a thing or two about her.

"Well, you don't have to be shy or modest around me you know. After all I didn't, and I won't, tell anyone that we slept together."

"WHAT?" All heads turned to stare at them but Ga Eul was oblivious to that. As though he were impervious to her scandalised stare, Yi Jeong smiled innocently and had the gall to wink at her.

"Well, I do remember that. Right after the skating rink and the fireworks, we went up to a hotel—"

"Stop! That's not true at all." If Ga Eul could've clamped her hands over Yi Jeong's mouth, she would have. Unfortunately, all she could do was gaze at him in flabbergasted horror. "You can't remember what happened because it—"

Yi Jeong's grin widened and lowering his voice, he leaned closer to her. "Well I would if you'd just fill in the blanks. After all, I won't kiss and tell."

Between Yi Jeong's feelings and her reputation, it was practically a non-choice. "You can't tell because we didn't even kiss," she said through gritted teeth.

"Really?" He looked mildly disappointed. "Well at least we rectified that in the hospital."

"Argh! Is there no end to your shamelessness?" Snatching her hand away, Ga Eul gave him a long hard stare that if looks could kill, would have turned him to stone.

"You'll find out if you stick around long enough. But back to what you said, so we didn't kiss. Then what were we doing in a hotel?"

How could someone so fiendishly cunning have such an angelic face? Resisting the urge to beat her head with her hand, she settled for silently berating herself.

"Ga Eul yang, I can wait all night. You however, are running out of time." Yi Jeong tapped his watch and she realised that it was already past nine. "I'm a little reluctant to let you go home without getting what I came for though."

In spite of herself, she turned a little red. 'He means the truth about those dates you pabo.' Knowing that she was beaten, Ga Eul sighed and motioned at an empty bench nearby. "Let's get a seat first."

……………………………

In spite of himself, Yi Jeong was almost having second thoughts about finding out the truth. Maybe he could find out a little at a time. That would give him an excuse to spend more time with Ga Eul. She would have to spend time with him in the interest of his recovery.

"The date with the hotel was our second date. And may I repeat, nothing happened on that date," she added pointedly. "In fact, you couldn't even call it a date actually. It was just pretending."

"A pretend date? Who would propose such a thing?" Yi Jeong snorted. "And why on earth would I agree to participate in a sham?"

"Because you couldn't bear the idea of Woo Bin sunbae and I pretending to be a couple." Keeping a straight face while bluffing wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. After all, part of it was just her wishful thinking.

"Oh, okay."

"I'm kidding!" Geez, he actually believed that? He must have hit his head harder than she thought. "Jan Di and Jun Pyo sunbae had broken up and the pretend date was to get them to see each other again. In order to do that, Jan Di had to go to Jun Pyo sunbae for help to…you know…" She waved her hand, expecting Yi Jeong to automatically understand what she was implying. Unfortunately, he frowned and shook his head slightly. "To keep an eye on you," she said, somewhat exasperated and embarrassed.

"She thought I was going to do something to you?" Yi Jeong was more than a little amused. "I must have forgotten what a protective friend she is."

"Well, she doesn't always overreact like that you know," Ga Eul said, feeling the need to defend her best friend. "It's because of your reputation as a Casanova. That affected her judgement."

"So what did we do on this date?" Yi Jeong leaned back and casually stretched an arm out along the back of the bench. He tried not to laugh as Ga Eul self-consciously sat up straighter and scooted closer to the edge of the seat in a bid to avoid his touch.

"You brought me to a cosmetics shop. You bought me lipstick and perfume."

"Rose perfume?" He couldn't quite grasp all the details, just a laugh here and there, her smell as he held her close, the touch of her hair on his cheek. "Did you spritz me?"

"Yes! You do remember." She clapped hands excitedly. "What else do you recall?"

_Tentatively unwrapping the burger, Yi Jeong stared apprehensively at the shiny, oily bun and cheese covered patty. There were onions, he could smell them. And mustard. And…grease. A lot of grease… Grease seemed to be the main ingredient. _

"_Ga Eul yang, I…" He stopped talking when he realised that she was happily wolfing down the lot. Apparently commoners were born with iron-clad stomachs. _

"Cheesy fries and a greasy burger. I think you insulted me later by saying I had a delicate stomach." Ga Eul's smile confirmed that he had remembered rightly.

"I didn't insult you. I was stating a fact. After that we went for a movie."

He genuinely couldn't recall the movie itself but what he did remember was Ga Eul yang resting her head on his shoulder, his cheek resting against her hair. "Did I doze off during the show?"

"Yes you did. You didn't like it." She made a face at him. Secretly, Ga Eul wondered if Yi Jeong remembered snuggling with her but decided that it was better if she didn't. There was no way of asking that without blushing and that would only encourage him. "How about the skating rink and fireworks?"

"I recall all that. So after the hotel, I assume that I sent you home?"

After watching her sleep for an hour. But again, she couldn't say that. "Yup, that's about it." For awhile, they sat there in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"How about the first and third dates?"

She had been prepared for that question. "It's almost ten sunbae. You should take me home now."

Well, she had fulfilled her end of the deal. "There's still tomorrow," he said, looking at her meaningfully. "I'll come pick you up from school."

Having rumours spread about them was one thing. Having him present and in the flesh to add fuel to the fire was another. "No! Don't do that. I take the bus home. I like taking the bus."

"If you want to get home by ten Ga Eul yang, start moving." Grabbing her hand, Yi Jeong proceeded to walk swiftly towards the car park, ignoring her protests. "Look, the damage is done so you might as well accept it because I am coming to get you anyway." Pushing her gently into the car, he got in and started driving.

"You don't have to do that," Ga Eul argued. "I'll stop avoiding you alright?"

"I'm not doing it because I'm afraid you'll run away. It's easy enough to catch you." From the corner of his eye, he could see her glowering at him. "I'm doing it because I want to. I'd like to spend more time with you."

All the fight went out of Ga Eul and she sank down into her seat. Her traitorous heart was happy that he had said that but she was afraid. How long would this last? And what would his excuse be at the end of the day? That he had been suffering from amnesia, that he hadn't been himself?

She thought he was watching the road and couldn't see her blinking her eyes hard. Crap, was she going to cry? The last thing he wanted to do was make her miserable. Based on what she was not saying, he had a bad feeling that he had been there and done that already. "Look, how about I make you a deal? I'll pick you up from school tomorrow, you'll tell me about the dates and then we'll discuss what we want to do about us. How about that?"

She hadn't expected him to say that. "Really?"

"I won't lie to you Ga Eul yang. I don't think I can accede to your request to not see you at all. But maybe we can find some middle ground that you'll feel more comfortable with."

That was probably the best she could hope for. Plus, Yi Jeong would perhaps back off a little if he could understand her fears. She felt both relieved and disappointed. "Mm, we'll do that then."

The rest of the ride was spent in slightly more comfortable silence until she wished him good night when he dropped her off. "I'll see you tomorrow sunbae."

"Good night Ga Eul yang." He waited until she was safely behind the gates before driving off. Dialling Woo Bin's number, Yi Jeong decided that he would pay his friend a visit. Technically, what he had with Ga Eul wasn't a date but he was so nervous that it might as well have been one. Talking to Woo Bin would help; besides, he might have some useful advice for the next day's negotiations.


	5. Good Advice

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternate Universe

Summary: Right after Jun Pyo regains his memory, Yi Jeong loses his in another car accident. But this time, he forgets that he doesn't date nice girls. What happens when Casanova thinks that he's a one woman man, and that Chu Ga Eul is the only girl for him?

REMEMBRANCE

V. Good Advice

The plan had been to call Woo Bin and get some help for tomorrow. Unfortunately, Woo Bin had not been available. Woo Bin had been about to leave the club with some girl and that meant only one thing. There were times when friendship did have to wait. Plus, Woo Bin had been rather drunk and so he would not have been of much help anyway.

Yi Jeong's second choice had been Ji Hoo. After all, he had been the one indirectly encouraging Yi Jeong to pursue Ga Eul and he had promised to support him. Unfortunately, Ji Hoo too had not been available. This was because his phone was off and the man was not at home when Yi Jeong arrived there. If things had been less urgent, Yi Jeong would have opted to wait, especially since he liked Ji Hoo's grandfather a lot, the man was the kind of father figure he would have wanted for himself.

And that left him no options. "I never thought I would see the day when you So Yi Jeong, would be asking for advice from me, Gu Jun Pyo. What took you so long? You ought to have come here sooner." Yi Jeong tried not to grimace as Jun Pyo pulled him into a bear hug and into the hall.

'I never thought I would see the day that I would become that desperate,' Yi Jeong thought to himself as Jun Pyo shut off the game console and sent for coffee and dessert. Oddly enough, while he had forgotten plenty of events concerning Ga Eul yang and himself, he remembered almost everything about his friends with crystal clear clarity. And hence, he still shuddered whenever he recalled Jun Pyo's attempt to be cool with Geum Jan Di when she had called to invite him on a double date. That had been a master class in How Not to be a Playboy but Jun Pyo was still convinced that he had the makings of a great lover.

Or maybe he did. Jun Pyo would be an utter failure as a Casanova but he was faithful to Geum Jan Di and had eventually managed to win her from Ji Hoo, with a little help from the fates and F4 themselves. And since birds of a feather flocked together, maybe Jun Pyo might unwittingly prove to be of some help in winning over Ga Eul. Hmmm, maybe the trip here would not be a total waste.

"So, what would you like to learn?" Jun Pyo grinned and spread his hands, as though he was a venerable master about to dispense the blessings of knowledge on his humble students. Yi Jeong tried very hard not to roll his eyes and managed to succeed. Somewhat. "Is there something in your eye?"

"Dust. Never mind about that. Did I ever mention any of my dates with Ga Eul yang to you?" he asked, deciding that he would get right to the point. After all, brevity was the soul of wit.

Jun Pyo had been more than ready to dish out tactics on how to win over Ga Eul. What he hadn't been expecting was a question like this. In the first place, he hadn't even been aware of Yi Jeong going on more than one date with his girlfriend's best friend. Secondly, he couldn't imagine a more unlikely duo together. But if the scene at the hospital was anything to go by, Yi Jeong, for some reason, had genuine feelings for Ga Eul. SO Jun Pyo was not going to say anything about spying on them. Firstly, it was embarrassing and secondly, Yi Jeong might get offended.

"No actually," he replied, leaning his lanky frame back into the plush sofa. "You've not told me a lot at all about you and Chu Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong heard the mild rebuke in the former's tone and shrugged apologetically. "Well, I couldn't now even if I wanted to. There's a lot missing from my memories."

They fell silent as the maids arrived with the dessert platter and steaming hot coffee. Yi Jeong dropped two squares of sugar into his and watched the crystals melt into the black liquid. Jun Pyo on the other hand, emptied almost all the milk into his. Silently, they sipped their drinks, each lost in his own thoughts.

"You know, I couldn't remember Geum Jan Di at all when I had my amnesia. The doctors told me that was because she was causing me a great deal of emotional stress and trauma, which she had." To say that Jan Di had emotionally scarred him that day by pretending to dump him after what had until then, been the happiest day of his life, would be an understatement. "I think maybe, for a Casanova like you, liking someone like Ga Eul might have stressed you out somehow."

"Stressed me?"

Jun Pyo nodded. "You never once mentioned anything more and you've always advocated having more than one girlfriend. Maybe getting serious with someone gave you cold feet."

That seemed like a reasonable explanation. And given his family background, which was something that he would have preferred to have forgotten but unfortunately, had survived the accident. "I only remember bits and pieces of her. I can remember events with you guys around but hardly any of just her and myself."

"Well, you can get Ga Eul to fill you in, although it won't do anything actually. It's just like someone telling you a story; it'll become real once you can remember."

"But that's the problem." With a sigh, Yi Jeong put his cup down. "She doesn't want to tell me about anything about the dates. I managed to worm the pretend date out of her—" Oops.

"Pretend date?" In spite of what his friends said about his intelligence, Gu Jun Pyo was a smart man and he had his occasional flashes of brilliance. At once all the pieces fell together and he narrowed his eyes at Yi Jeong. "No wonder! I was right to think the skating was fishy although I got fooled by hotel."

"Hey, it was the only way to get Geum Jan Di to speak to you. You ought to be grateful that I agreed to go along with it."

Well, since Yi Jeong put it that way. "Lucky for you I'm a magnanimous guy," he sniffed. "But back to your problem. You can't remember your dates with Ga Eul and she doesn't want to mention them because…?"

Again that cold uncomfortable sensation in the pit of his stomach returned. "I think I did something to her that hurt her."

Jun Pyo raised his eyebrows. "So you did sleep with her and dump her."

"No!" Yi Jeong snapped vehemently, surprising Jun Pyo and even himself. "We didn't do anything, that much is clear." Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. "But she doesn't want to tell me anything else and to be honest, I don't think I want to know. She doesn't even want to spend time with me."

So Yi Jeong, the great Casanova of the F4 and renowned playboy, was actually looking dejected because a girl refused his company. The times, they were definitely changing. The only thing that might shock him more now was if Woo Bin announced that he was going to pursue a nun. "Alright, let's simplify matters. You've apparently always liked her; she likes you but doesn't want to be with you now. This means that sometime before your accident, she had already made up her mind to give up. You've hurt her before and she doesn't trust you and doesn't want to tell you about it."

Yi Jeong nodded impatiently. "I already know all that."

"Aish, then how come you haven't found a solution yet when it's so clear what you have to do?" Jun Pyo shot him a smug look, making it undeniably clear that he had already beaten Yi Jeong to it.

This coming from the person who had needed their help, especially his nearest rival's, just to stay together with the girl he loved was almost too much. Yi Jeong scowled at Jun Pyo who was now basking in the glory of his self-acknowledged genius.

"Now this is what you have to do. Just woo her until she realises that you are sincere."

Yi Jeong was torn between the desire to beat Jun Pyo, laugh at the obviousness of the 'advice' or cry at his own stupidity at coming to Jun Pyo for help.

"But let me ask you this first. Will you be responsible until the end?"

That caught Yi Jeong's attention. It was the same statement that Jun Pyo had made when professing his sincerity about Geum Jan Di to them, the same statement that he had thrown in Jun Pyo's face (along with his fist) during the confrontation in Macau.

"Chu Ga Eul is quite a sensible girl. If she's anything like Jan Di, she won't trust you unless she knows you aren't going to change your mind, especially a Casanova like you and especially since you have amnesia. She probably thinks that you're going to go back to your old ways when you get your memory back. The thing is, if you liked her even back then, you have to show her it'll last."

'Just when you think you know a guy.' Yi Jeong gave a wry smile. "Bravo Jun Pyo, not bad at all." He'd summed up Ga Eul's fears quite succinctly without any clues whatsoever. "It's going to be hard to woo this one though. She's spent the past few days running away from me, pretty well too I might add. I promised her we would compromise on the amount of time I want to spend with her."

Jun Pyo snorted disapprovingly. "One does not negotiate that way," he said with all the certainty of the shrewd businessman he was. "You already can't remember what you've done to her and you need to give her good memories so that she will reconsider having you as a boyfriend." He paused for a moment and then shot Yi Jeong a penetrating look. "Any plans?"

"Er, none at the moment. Except that I might try to persuade her to spend more time with me because it's essential to my recovery."

"Ah yes, that's a good one. A legitimate medical reason. But that might not be enough. How about those bad dates?"

Upon hearing that, Yi Jeong's ego bristled slightly. Bad dates and Casanova had never been mentioned in the same breath before. "What about those?"

"Tell her you want to apologise. Say you want to make it up to her if not you will feel just terrible. Plus, she should evaluate you fairly, and not based on a pretend date. You won't accept a rejection otherwise."

Yi Jeong's eyes widened slightly. That suggestion had merit. A lot of merit. It might actually work.

Jun Pyo grinned widely and speared a piece of cheesecake. "See, I told you I would help you. After all, it's me. I always give good advice."


	6. What Yi Jeong Wants

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternate Universe

Summary: Right after Jun Pyo regains his memory, Yi Jeong loses his in another car accident. But this time, he forgets that he doesn't date nice girls. What happens when Casanova thinks that he's a one woman man, and that Chu Ga Eul is the only girl for him?

REMEMBRANCE

VI. What Yi Jeong Wants

The bell rang and Ga Eul sighed as she put her textbooks away. Finally, school was over. A pencil escaped and fell to the floor, much to her annoyance. As she leaned down to pick it up, a chorus of screeches exploded outside the door, causing her to jump. "Ow!" she cried as she bumped her head against the table. Rubbing the tender blossoming lump on her forehead, Ga Eul dumped the offending piece of stationery into the depths of her cavernous school bag, wondering what on earth was happening outside. The screams had died down somewhat but the volume of chatter, predominantly female, had risen considerably.

Opening the door, she found the exit jammed with the bodies of her classmates. "Excuse me, coming through." She might as well have said "open sesame" for all the good it did. Right, there was only one option left. Bodily pushing her way through the crowd, Ga Eul had just gotten free of the crush of bodies when she heard a voice that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Ga Eul yang!"

All the blood rushed to her head and it seemed as though she would leap out of her skin. "No, he wouldn't," she thought. She was imagining things. And just in case she wasn't, Ga Eul picked up the pace.

"Wait! Chu Ga Eul!"

She didn't have to turn behind to know that everyone was staring at her when everyone else in her field of vision was gaping at her. Quick footsteps behind told her he was hot in pursuit and she knew it was a lost cause even as she tried to hurry down the narrow corridor.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" And then his hand closed over her wrist and he spun her around. Ga Eul gulped as she saw the positively wicked grin on Yi Jeong's face. "Or do you enjoy the thrill of the chase that much?"

She opened her mouth to hotly protest. Big mistake. Before she could react, Yi Jeong leaned down and kissed her swiftly. A subtle spicy scent filled her senses, his lips were warm and soft, there was the faintest brush of his tongue against her mouth that made her knees go weak, and then he withdrew and she came back to her senses. "So Yi Jeong you—"

"Owe me a talk," he finished smoothly as he started marching her down the corridor and around the corner. Behind them, the noise of the crowd was steadily increasing and as much as she didn't want to go with him, she realised she needed to get out of school.

"I know we agreed that you could pick me up from school but did you really have to do this?" she asked, completely exasperated even as she tried to free her hand from his.

"Not really, but I wanted to anyway." He looked down and flashed that dimpled smile she found to be one of her fatal weaknesses. Oh heck, who was she kidding? So Yi Jeong was fatal weakness personified as far as she was concerned. "Don't you think it was a good idea?"

The withering glare she sent him was response enough. "This way, everyone knows you're mine—"

"You pompous, pig-headed—"

"And that I'm yours."

There was just no reply to that. She closed and opened her mouth a couple of times before deciding silence was her best option. Refusing to look at him, she followed him to the car and reluctantly got in when he held open the door.

As he drove, she stole glances at him from the corner of her eye. To say he was in a strange mood would be an understatement. While he had been brash and charming and equally Cro-Magnon like yesterday evening, there had been traces of hesitance, a lack of sureness that had given her some room to manoeuvre. Today, there wasn't no sign of that at all and she felt like she was being swept away, out of control and as much as his public display of affection had horrified her and changed irrevocably her life at school, his statement about marking himself as hers had made her heart sing and try as she might, she could not shut it up. Something had changed, she realised.

"Who have you been talking to?"

He had been waiting for that question. Even though his eyes were on the road, he could feel her looking at him every now and then. "A friend gave me some good advice," he admitted. Said friend would remain anonymous of course. If Ga Eul complained, Jan Di would beat Jun Pyo and for once, Yi Jeong didn't think the latter deserved it because for once, he had said something useful.

"I'm going to kill Woo Bin sunbae," she muttered and Yi Jeong offered a silent apology to the maligned mafia prince. Still, it was for a good cause, even though Woo Bin might disagree. In this case, ignorance would be bliss unless, or rather, until Jun Pyo opened his big mouth to claim credit.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get anymore out of him until then, Ga Eul leaned back in the seat and looked out the window. To her surprise, she realised he was bringing her back to his house. "Why are we here?'

It was hard not to grin at the suspicion in her voice. "You've never seen the house beyond my studio. It's about time that changed." Driving past the huge gates that guarded the driveway, he came to a stop in front of the house. "Of course, if you want to spend time exploring other kinds of ground, I'd be more than happy to oblige you."

She blinked for a moment and then the full significance of what he said sank in. Ga Eul turned an unbelievable shade of crimson. Laughing, Yi Jeong ducked a swat aimed at his shoulder and escaped out of the car. "All in good time sweetheart," he teased.

"Never sounds like a good time to me!" she shot back, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. "Don't you dare try anything Yi Jeong sunbae."

He had opened the door but she was stubbornly remaining in the driveway. Her cheeks were still pink and although her eyes were shining, she looked somewhat nervous, with her hands wrapped around the strap of her bag which she hugged protectively against her. "Ga Eul yang?"

She bit her lip and looked down. "Maybe this isn't a good idea…" She trailed off as he walked back towards her, and held his hand out. "Sunbae…"

"I promise to be a perfect gentleman," he said so softly yet clearly, his eyes never moving from hers. "You're not the only nervous one Ga Eul."

And just like that, her resolve crumbled. Stretching out her slightly shaking hand to him, she inhaled as his warm slender fingers slid over her skin, almost like a caress before lacing together with her fingers. Why did this man who was wrong for her feel so right?

As he led her through the house, stopping to point out some of the priceless treasures his family had collected over the years, Yi Jeong wondered if Ga Eul could feel the tempo of his pulse as he held her hand. But beyond the trappings of his house, the beautiful chandeliers and ornate banisters, what took her breath away was the enormous garden that came into view beyond the glass balcony doors. He felt a flush of pleasure when he heard her startled exclamation and let go of her hand as she walked ahead of him. Standing in the entrance, he watched as she made her way down the smooth stone path, moving amongst the beds of roses and lilacs, the carefully pruned trees, the crimson coloured leaves of a tree that caught the sun and looked as though it had burst into flame.

It had been his mother's project, one she had taken up to preoccupy herself when she had first discovered her husband's infidelity. She had abandoned it years ago but which still survived thanks to the gardeners who worked for them. It had been years since he stepped into this place. All he had ever seen was the sorrow that had given birth to the garden but with Ga Eul inside there, he could see some beauty again.

She was looking at the pond and admiring the fish that darted in and out beneath the water lily pads when she felt him come up behind her. "This is a beautiful place," she murmured. "I'm glad you brought me here."

"I'm glad you like it." How on earth had he not been serious about this woman? The thought flashed through his mind before he was even aware of it. "Come on, lunch is waiting."

"Eh?"

…………………………….

If there was one thing guaranteed to keep Ga Eul silent and happy, it was food. After all, a well timed tray had kept Jan Di and her on the plane to New Caledonia.

"I can't eat another bite." Putting down her fork, Ga Eul eyed the half-eaten mango mousse cake with deep regret. Wishing she could tug on the waistband of her uniform, she looked at Yi Jeong who was busy polishing off the remnants of his bread and butter pudding. She must have it bad to be swooning slightly at the sight of the man eating. Here, in the cool peace of the garden, sitting under the shade of the gazebo, it felt for a moment as though they were the only two people around. "So, are we going to talk now?"

The food had worked its magic. She was relaxed and if he wasn't mistaken, starting to feel just the littlest bit sleepy, if her yawn was anything to go by. "Why don't you tell me what you want first?"

More than anything, she wanted for this to be real. She wanted him to love her. Instead, she let logic wash over her heart and say what she knew they both needed. "I want for you to slow down. I want you to believe me when I say this isn't you. I know you, I remember us. It was never this way and it is not meant to be like this."

"Tell me what I was like then." She was so busy searching for the right words that she missed the dark determined glint in his eye, the slight set of his jaw. "How did you see me?"

He'd been the beautiful prince she had tried to put together again. She had wished him love, wished him well even if it had meant him happy in the arms of another woman. "We were good friends. You are a good person."

"That's not answering the question."

"That's all I can say!" She looked hotly at him, already regretting her outburst. There were too many buttons to push when it came to Yi Jeong and this version of him seemed determined to push them all.

"Did you want me?"

Did humans being need air to breathe? "Of course not," she replied primly.

"Your nose is getting longer," he teased. "I remember someone asking me out on a date." He couldn't remember what followed in the exchange after that but the way she tensed, the way she couldn't quite look him in eye told him everything he needed to know. "The rest is a blur but I do know that only an idiot would have refused you."

Before she could say anything, he forged ahead. "Do you like superficial shallow playboys Ga Eul?"

She was not answering that because she knew exactly where he was going with all these questions.

"Now here's the thing that puzzles me. If playboys aren't your cup of tea but you asked me out, doesn't that mean there is more to me? And let's just say that maybe, maybe there is." Threading his hands together, he slipped them behind his head and leaned back, a lazy grin on his face as he watched his Ga Eul yang squirm uncomfortably on the spot. She was utterly adorable and he was going to make her his if it was the last thing he did. "Don't you want to find out what we're like together?"

It was wrong to tempt her like this. Here she was, trying to do the ethical thing and also save herself from further heartache but he was dangling himself in front of her like a delectable piece of chocolate. He had shed his jacket and tie, rolled up his sleeves and loosened the top few buttons of his shirt. He looked like a delicious package begging to be unwrapped.

'Oh, you did not just think that,' she scolded herself inwardly. Great, he was turning her into a closet byuntae. "But sunbae, you don't want a relationship. You don't do relationships. Your nickname is Casanova and you're known as the Five Second Kill—"

Yi Jeong's eyebrow arched and Ga Eul stopped. Oops, she hadn't meant to say that last part. "At least that's what Jan Di told me. After Jun Pyo sunbae told her."

Maybe he would tell on Jun Pyo after all. The less Ga Eul knew about his previous exploits, the easier it would be to convince her to go out with him. "That's why you should go out with me. I need a good girl to reform me, someone to show me there's more to life than fast cars and easy women."

"Do I look like a tour guide or a girl scout? Besides, you know that already."

"You're right. It's all an excuse to just get to know you."

"Some excuse," she mumbled. How easily he tied her tongue up in knots. It just wasn't fair.

"And I think if I got to know you, I just might find the real me," he continued, ignoring the increasingly loud thumping of his heart. In spite of his relaxed demeanour, Yi Jeong was nervous. It was one thing to play games with a woman that meant nothing; it was another to go after one who held his heart in her hands. "Besides, I owe you three proper dates."

Her eyes widened and he knew what she was thinking. "No, I don't have those memories back yet and I don't need them. Not when I have you to make new memories with."

"I don't recall agreeing to this."

"Not even if it means helping me recover from my amnesia?" She paused and he could practically see her brain working. Then she stubbornly shook her head.

"I am not dating you." Inside, she was a pile of mush from his previous statement that sounded like an almost confession. She needed to get out of here, fast. "Can I go now?"

To her consternation, Yi Jeong shot her a smile that could only be described as smug. "Sure. But we are going to go on those dates. And we are going to spend lots of time together in the near future."

"Whatever happened to compromise?" Ga Eul said sarcastically.

"I've changed my mind. I think," he said, his intense gaze holding hers, "I prefer to take no prisoners. I'm not letting you run away Chu Ga Eul. And in spite of my Casanova reputation, you know there's more to me and I'm not letting you hide behind that fact and pretend that nothing is possible between us."

There was just no way to respond to that. Praying that her legs would keep her steady, she left the gazebo quickly, trying not to ignore his eyes on her.

His chauffeur would give her a lift home. After this encounter, he suspected she wanted some space and he would give that to her. But this wasn't over, not by a long shot. Still, Yi Jeong was already looking forward to winning this war.


End file.
